Bella's Romance
by BelikovaChild
Summary: This story continues from 'Our Secret' but you dont need to read that story to understand whats going on.  Summary inside. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this story is going to be a 5 chapter story in Bella's POV from Our Secret. Some people wanted a sequal and well this is the best your gonna get for one. So a little about the story. Bella and Elena are 16 this story follows Bella and her crush Nate (I reused the name from one of my other stories) who is Elena's best friend. Nate is 17.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I woke up to yelling by my mom and twin sister Elena i sighed and got out of bed i walked into my bathroom and washed my face i looked in the mirror and sighed again. After i washed my face and got ready for the first day back at school from Summer holidays i went down staires to find my sister still in her pj's.

"Good morning daddy" I said kissing my dad on the check and sitting next to Elena at the table.

"Morning Bella" He replyed i smiled and looked at my mom who was trying to get Elena to go upstaires to get ready for school.

"Elena Michelle Belikov you will go get ready for school, come back down and eat breakfast and then go to school or you can skip school and you wont have the TV or your phone" She threatned i sighed and walked back to the kitchen to my dad not bothering what Elena is going to do i knew she would want to lose any of them.

"Why must she be this way?" I asked my dad while helping him cook breakfast.

"Well your mother was just as stubborn as your sister is" He explained i laughed.

"Mom was that stubborn?" I asked him he looked at me and smiled then turn his attention back to making pancakes.

"Yes she was" He said i had a feeling he was going to say more but mom walked in at that moment.

"Good morning sweetie" Mom said kissing my forehead.

"Morning mom" i said she smiled then frowned when Elena came into the kitchen still in her pj's i rolled my eyes and looked at my dad who was looking at Elena.

"Elena please go and get ready to go to school" He said Elena sighed but went to get ready i grabbed the stero remote and turned it on and smiled when i heard Survior from the movie All American Mall come on and sung along with the song.

_The princess opens up her eyes without a kiss_

_For that she won't forgive_

_Because this good girl's pissed_

_Every mistake that I ever made_

_Made me who I am today_

_I'm a survivor_

_Scream it loud and strong_

_I'm a survivor_

_That's right, bring it on_

I heard Elena singing along at the end even though she has told us that she hated the movie i knew she loved this song i smiled at her she smiled back then rolled her eyes.

"II still dont like the movie" She said as the song finished we all laughed but agreed with her. By then dad had breakfast ready we sat and eat then me and Elena left to go to school after saying our goodbyes to our parents.

* * *

**Ok so the next chapter will be longer i will update every week as long as i have the reviews i asked for. I dont own the song i used or the movie sadly.**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! UPDATE IN 7 REIEWS TIME**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own Elena, Bella, Dani and Nate and the plot but i do not own Dimitri, Rose, Janine or Abe they are Richelle Meads Characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Once we arrived Elena went to her group of friends and i went to mine but not before passing my crush for three years Nate who happens to be my sister's best friend.

"I saw the look you just gave him" my best friend Dani said i rolled my eyes and looked at her.

"It's not like he notices me or anything" i said she looked at me and raised her eyebrows, "Ok he notices me but i'm Elena's younger twin sister to him that's all" I say she shrugs.

"Well you could always ask him out" She tells me i looked at her with wide eyes.

"No way am i asking him if i do and he says no i will never hear the end of it from Elena" I nearly yelled at her, Dani laughs and walks into our first class.

"I would ask him out but he's not my type and plus i don't date my best friends crush" Dani tells me as our teacher walks in.

"True but still i wouldn't" I say as Mr. Alto started our lesson ,when mom told me and Elena about Stan we didn't think he was that bad that was until we had his class, i was the perfect student out of me and Elena. Elena was into sports and never pays attention in class and always ends up in detention me on the other hand hated sports unless it was dancing -yes dancing is a sport- and always paid attention in class and never has got detention, dad says Elena is more like mom and mom say i'm like dad.

When the class was over i parted ways with Dani and walked to my next class which i have with Elena and Nate i sat in my seat and waited for the teacher to come i was surprised when i saw Elena and Nate come into class on time.

"How did i know you were going to be here already?" Elena asked me, i rolled my eyes.

"Unlike some people i like to be on time for things including school" I said this time Elena rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Whatever, anyway i need you to cover for me tonight" She tells me i look at her and frown.

"Last time you said that i ended up covering you for two nights just so you could have fun with your friends, anyway i cant tonight remember i have dance class" I tell her she sighs and turns to Nate.

"Looks like i wont be coming after all" She says i roll my eyes and look to the front of the class.

"I'm sure Bella would be able to cover for you somehow" Nate says i looked at him and glared.

"I am not covering for her anymore, if she wants to go out she can ask mom and dad" I said.

"Bella look at it this way, you cover for me and i wont tell someone about something" She said i look at her with wide eyes -how she knows about my crush on Nate i have no idea-

"I'll try and think of something" I say she smiles and starts talking to Nate again i sink down in my chair and think about how to cover for her.

The rest of the day went by fast, my dance lessons also went by pretty fast by time dad came and picked me up i still haven't thought about how to cover for Elena.

"Have you seen your sister today?" He asked while we were driving home.

"Only in class other then that no, but she did say something about she might get in late tonight" I said hoping he falls for it, by the look he gave me he didn't.

"Bella are you covering for her?" he asked i sigh and look at him.

"She threatened me" i said he laughed.

"What with?" he asked still laughing.

"Telling Nate i had a crush on him" I say he shook his head.

"She's to much like your mother" He said i rolled my eyes.

"You say that all the time and i still don't believe it's true" i tell him, "Mom's to nice to be like Elena" i say he shakes his head, by then we were at home i saw a car in the drive way and grinned and got out of the car and ran inside and into the arms of my grandfather.

"Whoa slow down there Bella" He said steadying me i smiled at him and hugged him he laughed but hugged me back.

"I missed you" I said as we pulled out of the hug he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I missed you too" He says as we walk into the kitchen where my grandmother is talking to my mom.

"Bella" my grandmother said walking towards me i grinned at her and hugged her -i haven't seen them for a year they have been in Russia working so to say i was happy was and understatement- she hugged me back tightly.

"Umm... as much as i love you i need to breathe" I said i heard everyone laugh i smiled as she let me go.

"Love you too Bella" She said i smiled again and kissed her cheek, "Where's your sister?" She asked i looked at dad he shrugged.

"She's with a friend" I said she nodded and went back to helping my mom cook i sighed and walked up stairs to my room to shower and change out of my dance clothes which was a pink singlet and white sweats. After my shower i dressed into a white nightie and went back down stairs and saw Elena was home she didn't look happy neither did our parents.

"So your grounding me for going to a party?" Elena asked glaring at them i looked around and saw my grandparents weren't here anymore.

"Yes we are now eat then you can go to bed" Dad said -he usually wasn't the one to punish us if we did something wrong unless it was really bad and mom couldn't handle it-.

"I'm not hungry" Elena said while walking past me and storming up to her room and slamming the door. I thought not say anything unless i was spoken to and just sit down and eat.

"Bella your quiet whats wrong?" Mom asked i looked her and smiled.

"Just thought it would be better if i didn't say anything" I explained she nodded and smiled, "What happened anyway?" I asked.

"Nate's mom dropped her off and told us what they were doing" Mom said i nodded and continued to eat. After dinner i helped my dad wash the dishes and then went to my room and started on my homework that was until Elena came on.

"I cant believe they grounded me" She complained while sitting on my bed.

"Well i believe it" I said still doing my homework.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked me coming to look over my shoulder.

"Homework, just like you should be doing" I said i could imagine her rolling her eyes.

"Homework is nerds... like you" She said i rolled my eyes and looked up at her.

"Said the girl who loves doing her science homework" I said she glares at me but shrugs.

"You love doing your english homework" She pointed out i nodded.

"Yes because i want to get into a good school with a good literature programme" I said she looked at me.

"Why?" She asked curious.

"I want to be a writer or a journalist that's why i always write in a journal or write stories all the time" I said she nods, "Don't you want to be something?" i asked she looks at me and nods.

"I always wanted to be a photographer" She said.

"Well to do that you have to get good grades in school, now come on you two time for bed" Dad said smiling at us.

"Night Bella, Night dad and i'm sorry" Elena said leaving my room.

"Night Elena" I say she smiles and walks into her room, "Night dad" i said as he kisses my cheek.

"Night Bella" He says closing my door and i guess goes to talk to Elena. I get into my bed and fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Second Chapter over, next chapter will be up next week. Elena and Bella's converstion was kind of like what me and my brother say. Bella was losely based on me and my friend Celia and Elena was based on my other friends Montana and Crystal.**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! UPDATE IN 6 REVIEWS TIME.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Her is the next chapters. Two more chapters then i'm finished this story. Like i said when i first started this story it was only to have five chapters and it does there will be no more of Bella and Nate after this one.**

**Enjoy the chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own vampire Academy Rose or Dimitri but i do own Bella, Nate, Dani and Elena.**

* * *

Sitting in class the next week waiting for the teacher to start class when Nate came up to me.

"Hey Bella wheres Elena?" He asked i sighed and looked at him.

"She's sick today dad let her stay home" I said he nodded and sat next to me i looked at him and raised my eyebrow, "Since when do you want to sit next to me?" I asked he chuckled.

"Well your my best friends sister and i like to get to know you more then just that" He said and smiled i smiled back and nodded.

"So you want to get to know me as Bella not Elena's sister?" I asked he nodded just as the teacher started the class.

"Favorite color?" Nate asked me as we walked out of class i laughed but answered him anyway.

"Pink and white" I said he nodded, "Whats your favorite color?" I asked him back he smiled, god i love his smile he should do that more.

"Green and brown" he said looking at me with his beautiful brown eyes i smiled at him he smiled back.

"Favorite TV show?" He asked while looking ahead i saw Dani looking at me with her eyebrows raised i rolled my eyes and answered Nate's question.

"Well i have two _Hellcats_ and _Sonny With A Chance_"he looked at me and laughed.

"Disney?" He guessed i rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"_Hellcats _is CW and _Sonny With A Chance _is Disney" I saw the look he gave me, "Hey don't give me that look Disney has some good show's even Elena loves that show too" I said he shook his head and laughed.

"I can blackmail her with that" He said i laughed and shook my head.

"I can tell you more stuff you can blackmail her with that only our family know about her" I said he looked at me and laughed.

"I never knew you had this kinda side to you" He said i shrugged.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me" I said walked over to Dani.

"He staring at you" Dani said looking over my shoulder at Nate i giggled.

"Really?" I asked she nodded i turned to look at him once he saw me he smiled and walked away i looked back at Dani who was grinning like an idiot i shook my head and laughed at her.

"I think he likes you" She said still grinning i rolled my eyes and grabbed her arm and pulled her to our next class. The rest of the day passed quickly as i was looking in my bag for my phone i felt someone walking next to me i looked up and saw Nate watching me i smiled at him.

"What are you looking for?" He asked.

"My phone my dad's not here to pick me up yet" I said he nodded and looked away.

"I can give you a ride home" He said i looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks" i said he looked at me and smiled and led me to his car, "you know you really didn't have to do this i could have walked home it's not that far" I said looking at him as he started the car he laughed and turned to me.

"You shouldn't walk home by yourself Bella" He said i rolled my eyes.

"I can take care of myself Nate" I told him he shook his head.

"I'm sure you can but i wanted to drive you home" He said, i looked at him he was watching the rode but i could tell he was nervous about what he just said i smiled.

"Thank you" i told him again he nodded but didn't say anything else. The rest of the drive home was quite. Once we got there he pulled into the driveway and turned to me.

"Here you go" He said i smiled at him he smiled back.

"Thank you" I said he smirked.

"You said that already" He told me i rolled my eyes and got out of the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow" i said he nodded.

"Tell Elena to get better, bye Bella" He said i nodded and waved.

"Bye Nate" I said and closed the car door and walked inside. I went straight to my room and but my stuff away.

"Bella!" I heard Elena call out to me i sighed and walked to her room, i just walked right in and saw her sitting in her bed reading a magazine.

"Yes?" I asked she patted the spot next to her i raised my eyebrow and looked at her she rolled her eyes.

"Just come here" She said i sighed again and went to sit next to her.

"What do you want?" I asked she laughed but ended up coughing i waited until she stopped.

"Why did Nate drive you home?" She asked i rolled my eyes.

"He didn't want me to walk home by myself" I said she nodded, "He told me to tell you he to get better" I said she smiled and nodded.

"Ok" she said and went back to reading her magazine and i walked oout of her room and back to mine and collapsed on my bed thinking about what happened today.


	4. Chapter 4

**this is a short chapter.**

* * *

The next few days Nate and I would talk and hang out, Dani would say that we were dating i would just roll my eyes or shake my head and say 'were just friends' but of course she whould say it again the next day.

"So it's friday what so you have planned?" Dani asked me while stealing glances at Nate i shook my head.

"Nothing with Nate" I said she stopped and looked at me.

"He still hasnt asked you out? I mean you two look like your dating half the school already think you are" She said i looked at her.

"No he hasnt asked me out. And how do you know half the school thinks we are dating?" I asked her she looked over to Clara who was Nate's sister she was the popular girl i rolled my eyes.

"Clara?" I asked she nodded, "Why would she spread that around i mean she has spread rumors about hoe Elena and Nate are together" I said Dani sighed and looked at me.

"The school is still under the impression Elena and Nate are together" She said i groaned.

"So she spread the rumor i'm dating Nate o make it look like he's cheating on my sister? Or that i'm a boyfriends stealer beacuse of what happened with Regan?" I asked she nodded.

"The last one" she said i sighed and shook my head.

"We kissed on a dare in elementry school, she should get over it" I said Dani laughs just as Nate comes over to us.

"Hey Bella, Dani" He said looking at Dani as if she was crazy which at the time she kinda looks it.

"Hey Nate" I replied Dani stopped laughing but was trying to catch her breath.

"What was so funny?" Nate asked looking between Dani and me.

"Bella's first kiss with Regan" Dani said after she caught her breath Nate laughed.

"Whats so funny about that?" He asked looking at me.

"The fact your sister still hasnt got over it after almost 6 years" I said he laughed and nodded.

"Right thats why she spread that rumor about us" He said i nodded.

"Well i have to get home, I'll see you guys later" Dani said before skipping off to where her mom was waiting Nate turned to me.

"Can i talk to you for a minute? Or do you have to get home?" He asked.

"I dont need to go anywhere" I said he smiled and led me over to the benches, "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked he took a deep breath and looked at me.]

"I was going to ask you this a yesterday but when i looked for you you werent here" He started i nodded and smiled.

"I had Dance class so i couldnt stick around after school" I said he smiled and nodded.

"Right Thursday you have dance class i forgot about that" He said while shaking his head and laughing i smiled.

"So what were you going to ask me?" I asked hoping what it was what i was thinking.

"I wanted to know if you would like to go on a date with me?" He asked not looking at me i smiled.

"Yes" I said he looked at me.

"Really?" I nodded he smiled.

"Yes really" I said.

"Tomorrow?" He asked i smiled and nodded.

"Ok" i said as i heard a car horn beep i looked over to see my mom's car i turned back to Nate, "I have to go but i'll see you tomorrow" I said he nodded and walked the other way.

* * *

**Next chapter is the date which will also be the last chapter :( sad i know but i did tell you that there was only going to be 5 chapters.**

**REVIEW! UPDATE IN 6 REVIEWS TIME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's taken me so long to update but my sister got married and she had her baby a few days ago (a little girl) and plus i only got Two reviews for the last chapter when i wanted 6 so thank you to Nica and CaRiNeSs for your reviews. Now on with the story :) THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT IT WAS MEANT TO BE LIKE THAT, I WROTE THIS CHAPTER BEFORE THE REST OF THE STORY IT WAS MEANT TO BE A ONE SHOT.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING JUST NOTHING TO DO WITH VAMPIRE ACADEMY THAT BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD :)**

* * *

Nate and I just finished watching the movie we went to see, we had dinner before the movie, now we were just walking around, talking about little things.

"So why did you just start talking to me? I mean you talked to me before but not like a full conversation" I asked, he looked at me and smiled i smiled back.

"Well i always had a crush on you," He started not looking at me i smiled, "But i thought you wouldn't give me the time of day, but after watching you over the years of knowing you and your sister, i saw all the guys you went out with and saw they weren't your type" He said i looked at him shocked.

"You watched me?" I asked just to check.

"Yeah i did," He said, "I mean who wouldn't, the beautiful girl with long wavy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, the cheerleader type" He said i smiled and shook my head.

"I'm not the 'Cheerleader type' Nate" I said softly, but he heard me.

"Your right your not, but the way you look you should be" He said i laughed.

"OK so why did you ask me out?" I asked he sighed.

"Well i asked Elena if you would go out with me, she said i would have to ask you. Then i asked Dani she told me the same thing" He said laughing, "I finally worked up the courage to ask you out" He finished, i smiled and looked at him as he stopped and looked at me.

"What?" I asked he smiled.

"I want to do something" He said i nodded.

"OK what do you want to do?" I asked, he stepped closer to me and leaned closer until our lips were inchs apart.

"I want to..." He started i nodded not trusting my voice, "To kiss you" He said and closed the space between our lips, i kissed him back. After about a minute we pulled back smiling, Nate suddenly grabbed my hand and started dragging me into the fair grounds, i laughed but followed.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story put it on story alerts or favorite stories.**

**And also to everyone who put me as a favorite author or author alerts.**

**Before anyone asks if I'm doing another story, the answer is yes but nothing to do with the Our Secret Characters, it's another All human story and it wont be up for awhile, because I'm taking a break from writing and focusing on my studies for awhile. Thank you again to everyone, i love you guys so much (Not in that way)**

**Destinee xxx**


End file.
